Red You Thot
by hetalianGemini
Summary: Happy Birthday Preggo Sauce [8/9/18] (NSFW) (Description Of Sexual Intercourse) (Polygamy Warning) (Alternate Universe, Camboy) Paul and Patryck are vital characters in this work. please add our gay pilots to the character bar.


Taking care with looping the ropes together, he could feel the weight in his gut shift. He was waiting for the pressure to increase so he could start the live video. He had everything he needed to pleasure himself during all this, he was nearly drooling over the anticipation of his labor. He wouldn't be bothered by any of his soldiers during this, having given orders to stay away from his quarters for the entire week. Feeling a few kicks, he gasped softly feeling the first contraction.

Setting up the camera and his laptop, he took note of his outfit. Besides the ropes around his legs, they were also looped expertly around his pelvis right under his womb and above as well. He was wearing some women's underwear that he had gotten as a gag gift months ago from one of his watchers, the red silky smooth material with black lace fitting perfectly and leaving nothing yet something to the imagination. He had a braided choker that matched his bottoms. There was a towel under him, a few more in reach if needed.

Feeling the pressure in his womb get higher, he hit the spacebar to start the recording. It only took a few moments before there were over twenty usernames in all shades and colors talking and wondering that was going on.

"Now hold on everyone I'll explain in a second." Watching as he was alerted that there was a moderator account who had joined, he smirked softly feeling kicks. "I'll be going into labor very soon, and how better to get through all the contractions than to show off my body and how it works under pressure. And speaking of pressure, it'll only be growing over the stream, and the only relief will be when these kids are out. So~ any suggestions on what to do first? By the way, thank you cricketcuck for these amazing panties, they feel wonderful." Watching the chat's text go haywire for a few more moments, his silver eye went over the text before smirking.

"I keep seeing toys being mentioned, don't you think it's too early to be giving these kids such things~?" Purring softly, he reached into the box beside him and pulled out a large cyan vibrator. Looking over the object in his hand, he smiled back to the camera.

"You people are all so nasty. Maybe I should just wait until I break my water before entertaining perverts such as the group of you. But I guess I did ask for suggestions. So I might as well follow my word for once." Smirking, he made sure to lather up the toy with lube before pulling down the back of his panties and slipping it deep. Just the feeling of the object in him made him moan aloud, fixing himself again after he was sure it was secure. Showing the remote to the camera, it was still set to 'off' but it wouldn't be long before it was set to something much higher. Watching the chat for a few moments in which he was trying to calm his squirming children, he finally got to the point where it became uncomfortable for the object to just be still. Switching it to the first and lowest setting which was properly labeled 'one', he felt the vibrations run through his body. It seemed that his offspring didn't appreciate it one bit, the camera catching little feet making an imprint on his skin.

"I keep seeing questions about how far along I am and how many I'm having. I hit forty weeks a few days ago and only started feeling the beginnings of pressure about an hour ago which means that contractions and labor are very soon. And I don't know what they are but there's triplets in this big ball of flesh, triplets who really want all of us to know they absolutely hate the vibrator. But they're just going to need to suck it up." Using his flesh hand to smooth over his stomach and try to console the three troublemakers from utero, he let his -thankfully waterproof- robotic right arm trace over his southern region. Just the feeling of his triplets weighing him down added to the vibrations going up his spine made him go crazy, precum nearly staining the front of the panties through the fabric. Turning up the settings on the controller in his hand to 'three' he jumped a little how he was sitting before feeling the pressure become more intense. The second it got to be bordering along pain, he felt the towel beneath him become wet. The pressure lessened up but was far from gone.

"Would you look at that everyone. Looks like the three musketeers are wanting freedom from their captivity of nine months. I don't believe they'll come out so easily, the way they've been acting throughout their whole sentence makes that clear as day." Massaging his bloated and full womb, he moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure. Hearing a noise from his laptop signalling he was gaining money for what he was doing, he glanced back to the screen with a smile.

Having to wait another four agonizing pleasure filled hours, he could feel the squirming of his children get stronger. He had removed the soaked panties to his knees, and upped the vibrator to its highest setting in amazement. There was cum visible against the underside of his large middle, proof that he had been enjoying everything that was happening. Feeling another contraction wrap around his womb, he found an obscenely loud moan leave his mouth as the head of his first baby entered his birth canal followed by their body. The small person making their way out was pressing out at his walls and creating pressure in more good ways than bad.

"And now for the moment you've been waiting for. The first of three is coming and it feels great." Reaching behind himself, he tugged at a portion of the rope that was tied around his lower half, his thighs being spread wide to show his dripping exit and his dick that was finally coming back to life for the third time since the beginning. Tightening the rope made the pieces above and below his womb come closer together, cutting off some newer space his younger two children were given and watching the two sets of feet press against their cover to try and get more room. Letting loose a loud shout in pleasure as the head reached his prostate, he came quickly as drool dripped down his chin.

Coming back after his high, he could feel that his orgasm had forced his child's head halfway out. Cupping a hand under what made up about half his firstborn's weight, he pushed down and caught the body part. Humming softly as he turned the vibrator down a notch, he couldn't help but try to rock his hips up despite the ropes.

"This feels amazing~! Come on out mine små, the world is waiting." Crooning to his child as well as the two still in his womb, he pushed feeling the shoulders stretching him fully before slipping out with the rest of the body. Holding the firstborn on top of his belly where the younger siblings hid, he moved quickly to clean and care for his child. Cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the newborn into a blanket, he grinned. "The first is a little boy!" Watching the brigade of comments on the screen, he turned the vibrator back up to assist with the birthing of his next.

"Now any suggestions on how the next should come out? Should I take off the rope?" Placing the small boy against his chest, he could feel the squirming of his second child moving to drop into his birth canal. Giving a few short moments before collecting his answer, he pulled at a knot in the rope, completely untying it in one motion. A soft gasp left his mouth as the head of his second child dropped down, turning into another breathless moan when the shoulders had moved through his cervix as well. He was nearly lost in euphoria before crying out when the first attached himself to his chest and began eating.

"Baby number two is saying hi everyone~" Leaning back a little and spreading his legs apart to show his spread and stretched exit, he pushed lightly letting the stream watch as his second crowned. Visibly rocking his hips, he moaned softly as the second body pressed against his prostate. As the second head stretched him more than the first had, he moaned loudly and came dry, his eye rolling back. Placing his now sleeping firstborn son on the bed behind him, he used both hands to frame the extrusion caused by his second born child. The head shot forward and out with a splash of fluid as he pushed, catching it with both hands. And getting the rest of them out was no form of punishment, his limp member coming back to life as the feet slid out. Cleaning off his second, he grinned before cutting the cord for them as well. Wrapping the screaming and crying newborn boy into a blanket and holding him to his chest, he made the statement to the world.

"It's another boy! Oh who could that be? I said I wanted to be left alone until these three were out." Picking up his ringing phone, he answered it before needing to hold back a moan as his second son latched on to eat, and then more as the contractions continued through his body trying to remove the third infant. He pouted at the voice on the other end of the phone, huffing before covering his mouth when an obscene moan came out as milk began to leak from his chest.

"How rude of you to call me when I'm in the middle of recording daddy~" Purring softly as he spoke, he knew that somewhere in the base -maybe even in his own office- his second in commands sat watching him closely to make sure everything was fine. Oh boy did he hope they would clean up their mess. Placing the second sleeping boy next to his brother, he rubbed his middle softly feeling the last of his current occupants squirming around. Quickly switching out the cyan vibrator with a burgundy one that he knew was much stronger, he matched the settings before turning it up a few notches. As the other stopped at 'five', this one stopped at 'fifteen' and gave much stronger pulsations than the cyan one. Leaving it set to 'ten', he could feel the squirming child kick and punch against him already being fussy despite still being in the womb. Rubbing the side of his heavy but very much deflated middle, his silver eye went wide in fear. The last baby was turned oddly and wouldn't be able to come out naturally without some form of help. Using his phone to check how to adjust his child, the only way he could manage to fix this issue without going down to med bay was to turn the baby manually. Sitting up with his legs half Indian style, he let the viewers know what was happening before examining which side the head was on. Taking a few breaths, he could feel the pleasure of his previous two births dying and the pain spiking. He had a hand on each side of his belly and pressed against the child in a counterclockwise direction, the motion making him cry out in pain for the first time the entire recording. There were tears running from his left eye as the head hit the cervix and pressed down. Turning off and removing the vibrator quickly, he felt everything calm down. As the head slipped through him faster than the first two had before, he tried to push and speed along the process. His demeanor had done a one-eighty, full on choking sobs leaving his lips. The head crowning gave no pleasuring relief as it had twice before, instead bringing pain as he was feeling the ring of fire for the first time to its full extent.

A half-scream ripped from his throat as the head was shoved through him. He could now understand why new mothers were giving horror stories about their births. Taking a few panting breaths, he tried to heave the child out of him. One shoulder at a time followed by the torso, hips and legs, he reached forward to take his third and last child into his arms. Giving a small smile to the camera as he cleaned the blood and fluid off his last child, he cut the cord and wrapped her into a warm blanket, resting the squalling newborn against his chest.

"And the third is a little girl. I'm dead tired and need to clean up so I'm shutting off. Thanks for watching." Waving to the camera, he hit the escape key to turn off his camera before closing the lid. Feeling his daughter start eating from him, he managed to stand up without falling to the floor with the soreness and pain in his hips, putting the laptop on his in-room desk and sliding the box that held the unused toys back into its spot in the closet with the rope. Hearing a knock on the door he smiled softly using his robot arm to hold onto the bed frame.

"Come on in if you don't mind seeing me naked and breastfeeding." Hearing the door open slowly and two people enter before it was shut again, he felt arms around his waist loosely.

"We all know none of us minds seeing you naked or feeding our children, especially after the show you just put on. Rest and we'll clean up the rest of the room." Letting his second lead him to the bed, he made no move to sit down despite it being somewhere he could rest.

"I think I'd rather rest in the bathroom while washing the triplets. The bed is covered in lube and birth fluids plus the blood from the umbilical cords that still haven't come out." Watching both his dark haired boyfriends nod, he felt them both walk him to the bathroom and help him into the tub while it filled with warm water. Being handed both of his sons, he gave a small smile as he held all three together.

"When you need help getting out call us, we'll be fixing up everything in the bedroom." Nodding, he went to relaxing in the tub and cleaning his trio. All three newborns were squirmish as anything, the boys more so than their sister. What wouldn't help anyone else would be how the boys are identical twins. And only he could tell them apart easily, the shade of their skin and hair showing the most of the difference between them. It was nearly two hours later before he asked to be helped from the tub, the placenta floating in the murky cool water as he was wrapped in a warm towel and helped do the same with three sleeping babies.

"Any names you thought of? Jeez I can't tell which of the boys is older… they're identical." Watching Paul's face contort as he tried to figure out which boy was older of the two in his arms, he looked over at a laugh from the sore mother of three who still held his baby girl.

"They are identical, but it's easy to tell who's older. And yes I thought of names. Remember we agreed on six names a few weeks ago because we didn't know if we'd be stuck with three of the same sex. Meet Michael, Timothy, and Esmeralda." Watching two pairs of brown eyes stare at him, he laughed softly before continuing. "Or you know, Mike, Tim and Emma for shorthand. That's in order too, Michael is the oldest and Esmeralda is the youngest." Being helped over to bed with boxers and night pants on, he felt the triplets being placed onto his stomach and chest as the other two had stripped down and gotten their night clothes on to sleep next to him. In the final moments before slumber for the family's six, the leader of the group spoke up.

"If you didn't clean up your mess in my office from watching my performance I'll send you both to the rookies quarters to sleep." Smirking as the bodies on either side of him stiffened up, he fell into the best sleep he's had in months with his children laying on top of him.

2780 words

Happy Birthday to Preggo Sauce! I love you child!

Red leader a thot, Tordlethot ;3c

~Mari


End file.
